


Flirting

by QueenOlsen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Scarlet Vision Appreciation Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOlsen/pseuds/QueenOlsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision has a crush on Wanda. The internet tells him that flirting is the best way to win her heart. But, he doesn't know how to flirt.</p><p>So he asks Tony for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Scarlet Vision Appreciation Day!!! Before I leave you with this sinful Drabble, I just wanna say that I love every single one of you shippers. Seriously, I’m so happy that you guys are here even after a year of waiting for Civil War, or once the haters started rolling in. None of you gave up. And I love you guys for that! Let’s wish that our OTP will become canon on Infinity War!  
> Sorry for my sappy comment, but now you can enjoy!

"Flirting with a girl is easy, my synthetic son. You just need the right words and moves." Tony Stark patted the synthezoid Vision firmly on his shoulder, expressing a appreciative smirk. 

After a month spending most of his time with Wanda, Vision began to experience peculiar feelings. That special moment once she touched his hand with her gentle palm, made Vision believe he was malfunctioning.

However, endless hours looking through the Internet; noting down all the strange symptoms, Vision realised that these feelings were signs of love. It was impossible at first, but Tony insisted that an android receiving human emotions wasn't abnormal.

"That's why I came to you, Mr Stark. I believe that Wanda is a beautiful girl and I wish to make her smile."

Tony felt a slight sting in his chest. Vision used to be the normal J.A.R.V.I.S everybody knew, but after being relocated into a robotic body, he never realised that one day he'd find love. He cocked his brow, "And flirting was the first piece of advice on Google?"

Vision nodded, "Well, it was much simpler compared to my previous searches."

Crossing his arms, Tony frowned. "What else did you find?"

"I believe there was a website which described _'smashing her back doors in'_ , sir."

"Right," Tony groaned, his cheeks forming redder than Vision's skin. The last thing he wanted to discuss was that. "Flirting is a good idea, let's stick to that!"

As if nothing inappropriate came out his mouth, Vision lightened up. "Thank you, sir. However, I wanted your approval on some of the pick-up lines I came across."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Oh god..."

"But one of them didn't make sense to me, it seemed they were insulting space." Vision frowned.

When did pick-up lines ever make sense? However, Tony grew suspicious of Vision's description of one phrase. "What?"

"I believe it said, _'There are eight planets in the universe, but only seven after I destroy Uranus.'_ That doesn't sound very-"

"Do not ever, use that phrase." Tony interrupted. Maybe a lifetime's worth ban from the Internet would do good for Vision's guiltless mind. "You don't need to know what it means."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tony let out a sharp exhale. "If you want to do this right, we're gonna have to start with the classics. And not those ones."

Approximately three hours of tutoring and basic phrases and moves later, Vision found his self-assurance build on a higher level. Tony wasn't no beginner, due to his experience with sleeping with a woman every night. Needless to say, none of the tips given were ignored.

Apart from the flavoured condoms.

-

The atmosphere inside the facility was silent, save for the low-key rock music booming from Wanda's headphones. Bopping her head to the beat, Wanda scratched the surface of her sketchbook with a bright red pencil. Drawing was a new hobby that she took a liking to. Whenever she felt stressed, drawing a little flower would ease her nerves and invite her to a world of creativity.

After numerous tutorials on drawing humans, Wanda attempted to draw Vision. It was identical to drawing a human, just with more complicated features that she had to include. Studying his face was enjoyable, even if he always appeared like a lost puppy.

And speaking of the devil, "Hey there, Wanda."

Wanda turned her head to the door, spotting the red synthezoid leaning against the doorframe in an awkward manner. Usually, Vision would stand with his hands behind his back, as if he always greeted new visitors. Maybe this was a sign of confidence.

Mirroring his blissful grin, Wanda returned the cheery greeting. "Hey, Vizh. You okay?"

"Perfectly fine, just like you." Vision repeated the twitch of one of his eyelids, something Mr Stark called a wink.

"Oh..." Wanda wasn't sure how to react to this new behaviour. Her cheeks felt hot, but something about Vision wasn't right today. "That's sweet, thank you."

"Not as...sweet as you." Vision stuttered, but built more confidence by catching Wanda's blushing face.

"Wow, okay..." she chuckled, "You seem to be in a good mood."

Recalling the previous taught moves from Mr Stark, Vision attempted to step into her room smoothly. All was going well apart from his clumsiness deciding to kick in, catching the tip of his shoe against the door. He stumbled into the room, relieved for Wanda's fast reflexes as she steadied him. 

"Oh Vizh, what's gotten into you today?" Wanda joked.

"I don't know, but I know what's going into you tonight."

Wanda froze. Okay, that didn't sound like a regular Vision statement. "Wait, what?"

Like a flick of a switch, Vision's self-assurance shut down after Wanda's negative reaction. Oh no, maybe flirting wasn't such a good idea? "Uh...forget that I said that."

Baffled by his words, Wanda also noticed Vision's change of expression. Sometimes, he would come out with naïve sayings and thoughts, but this was too suspicious. "Vizh, do you even know what that means?"

In the end, Vision gave up his attempts. "...Stark told me to mention all of this."

Wanda nodded, "I thought so."

Another human emotion: embarrassment. Why would a loyal girl like Wanda, enjoy silly phrases that were given from a robot? He was an awkward, clumsy mess. She was a strong, courageous woman. Instead of creating a much worse atmosphere, Vision spoke his words of goodbye and turned to leave her bedroom.

"Wait, Vizh..." Wanda caught his attention, suddenly feeling bad for her reactions. She jumped off her bed, "Why did Stark tell you to do that?"

Hesitating, Vision darted his sight around the room, hoping for a miracle to bust him out of his situation. "I...wanted to flirt with you. It was advice I found which you have to do to a girl you like. So I asked Mr Stark for guidance."

Wanda's heart began to pound against her chest. "You like me?"

Vision bowed his head, expecting her to reject his words. "I'm very fond of you, Wanda."

Wanda released a short breath, feeling a beautiful sting in her heart. Nobody ever delivered words of affection to her like that before, and she never expected an endearing synthezoid to say so either. In return, Wanda reached out for him and wrapped her arms tight around his body.

"I'm very fond of you too, Vizh, especially in that sweater." Wanda smirked, before leaning closer to his lips and whispering, "I'd be even more fond of you, if you didn't have it on."

Maybe he didn't have the special skills required for flirting, but judging by Vision's anxious expression, Wanda was about to teach him much more than that.


End file.
